Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower is a character from Sonic the Hedgehog media franchise. He previously fought Luigi in the 32nd episode of Death Battle, Luigi VS Tails. He fought Luigi again in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bentley vs Tails (Completed) * Bowser Jr. vs. Tails the Fox * Tails vs Carol Tea (Completed) * Tails vs Coco Bandicoot (Completed) * Tails vs Dexter (Completed) * Donatello VS Tails (Completed) * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Fox McCloud (Completed) * Tails VS Foxy * Iron Man VS Tails The Fox * Jeff Andonuts vs Miles "Tails" Prower (Completed) * Kid Flash vs. Tails the fox (Completed) * Tails VS Knuckles * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Krillin * Mami Tomoe vs Miles 'Tails' Prower (Completed) * Tails vs Mario * Tails vs Mega Man (Completed) * Tails VS Meta Knight (Completed) * Oswald vs Tails (Abandoned) * Patrick Star vs Tails (Completed) * Tails vs Pikachu * Tails Vs. Proto-Man * Ratchet and Clank VS Tails * Tails VS Renamon * Tails vs Rocket Raccoon * Tails vs Tech(ACG) (Completed) * Tails vs. Tron Bonne * Tails VS Twilight Sparkle (Completed) * Tails vs Waluigi * Yoshi VS Tails As Archie Tails * Paper Luigi vs Archie Tails Battles Royale * Luigi vs Tails vs Proto man vs Ms pacman (Completed) * Sonic Heroes Flight Battle Royale (Completed) * Team Sonic Boom Battle Royale * Video Game Duo Battle Royale With the Archie Sonic-verse * Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse With Luigi * Mario and Sonic VS Luigi and Tails (Completed) With Sonic * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails (Completed) * Mario and Yoshi vs Sonic and Tails * RATCHET & CLANK VS SONIC & TAILS (Abandoned) * Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox * Sonic and Tails VS Sans VS Papyrus (Abandoned) With Sonic and Knuckles * Bergamo, Lavenda and Basil vs Sonic, Tails and Knuckles With the Sonic-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mega Man Verse VS Sonic Verse With Team Sonic * Team Sonic vs Battletoads (By Tonipelimies) * Team Sonic VS Team Lilac With Team Sonic Boom * Angry Birds VS Team Sonic Boom (Completed) * Team Sonic Boom vs The Cheetahmen Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Gohan (Dragon Ball) * Jimmy Neutron * Klonoa * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Slippy Toad (Star Fox) History With a birth defect of two tails, Miles Prower was born shortly before Dr. Eggman began his quest for world domination. The mad scientist's robotic minions killed Miles's parents, making him an orphan. At the age of eight, he came across a broken biplane, which he repaired. The plane happened to be owned by Miles's personal hero, Sonic the Hedgehog (why he needed one was unknown). In return, Sonic brought Miles to the Freedom Fighters, and suggested to him that he could use his tails like helicopter blades to fly, earning him his new nickname, Tails. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Miles "Tails" Prower *Age: 11 *Height: 80 cm / 2'7" *Weight: 20 kg 44 lbs *IQ: 300 *The youngest Freedom Fighter *The Chosen One of the Ancient Walkers Twin Tails *Flight *Increases running speed *Strong enough to break metal *Combat techniques **Tail Swipe Attack **Rapid Tails Attack **Thunder Shoot Punt Offensive Arsenal *Spin Dash *Projectile Ring *Bombs **Napalm **Chu^2 **Dummy Rings **Flash Bangs *Magic Hand *Energy Ball arm cannon Support Arensal *Medi Bot *Shield Bot *Jet Anklets **Boosts flight speed *Rhythm Badge **Helps maintain balance *T-Pup remote robot Weaknesses *Fear of thunder *Fear of ghosts *Gets dizzy easily *Over-reliability on Sonic *Youthful naiveté *Lacks hand-to-hand combat skills Feats & Strengths *Top speed: 1223 km/h / 760 mph ** Minius tail support: 160 km/hr / 100 mph *Defeated Wendy Witchcart *Saved Station Square from a nuke *Defeated the Battle Bird Armada *Defeated Eggman on the ARK *Unified the Chaos Emeralds to complete the Great Harmony Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Tails the Fox.png Miles tails prower logo by john28882-d6yeoh8.png Sonic boom new tails render by nibrocrock-d7j6znw.png Super tails sonic world by nibrocrock-d88omq9.png Miles Tails Prower.png The two tailed fox tails by nibrocrock-d84q9s4.png Turbotails.jpg TitanTails.png HyperTails.jpg Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Inventor Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Sonic characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Underdogs Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Younger Combatants